boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang From Cartoon Network: History
Boomerang From Cartoon Network is All Classic Cartoon History. 2000 *''Animal Crackers (2000-2017) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (2000-2014) *''Arabian Knights'' (Shown on The Banana Splits) *''Around the World in 79 Days'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''Atom Ant'' (2000-2014) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (2000-2013) *''The Banana Splits'' (2000-2014) *''Barney Bear'' (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''The Bedrock Rockers'' (Shown on The Flintstone Comedy Show) *''Breezly and Sneezly'' (Shown on Peter Potamus and So-So) *''B.R.A.T.S: of the Lost Nebula'' (2000-2014) *''The Brothers Flub! (2000-2015) *Cattanooga Cats'' (2000-2014) *''Clue Club'' (2000-2010) *''Cro (2000-2015) *Danger Island'' (Shown on The Banana Splits) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (2000-2012) *''Devlin'' (2000-2014) *''Droopy'' (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (2000-2011) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (2000-2014) *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' (2000-2014) *''Fangface'' (2000-2013) *''Fantasic Four'' (2000-2014) *''The Flintstones'' (2000-present) *''The Flintsone Comedy Show'' (2000-2014) *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' (2000-2014) *''The Funky Phantom'' (2000-2013) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (2000-2012) *''The Great Gape Ape'' (2000-2012) *''Godzilla'' (2000-2014) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (2000-2013) *''Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch!'' (2000-2012) *''The Herculoids'' (2003-2009) *''Hillbilly Bears'' (Shown on Atom Ant) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (2000-2012-2013) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (2000-2014) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2000-2013) *''It's The Wolf'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''Jabberjaw'' (2000-2014) *''The Jetsons'' (2000-present) *''The Jim Henson Show'' (2000-2014) *''Jonny Quest'' (2000-2014) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2000-2014) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (2000-2014) *''Jumanij: The Series'' (2000-2014) *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (2000-2014) *''Little Dracula'' (2000-2012) *''Little Shop'' (2000-2012) *''Looney Tunes'' (2000-2007-2013-2018-present) *''Loopy de Loop'' (2000-2004) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (2000-2012) *''Magnificent Muttley'' (Show on Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *''MGM Cartoons (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *Micro Ventures'' (Shown on The Banana Splits) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (2000-2014) *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (2000) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (2000-2014) *''Motormouse and Autocat'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''The Mouse and The Monster'' (2000-2014) *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of The Jungle Book'' (2000-2015) *''Muppet Mania'' (2000-2014) *''Mystery Island'' (Shown on The Skatebirds) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (2000-2018) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (2000-2018) *''Pac-Man'' (2000-2014) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (2000-2012) *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' (2000-2014) *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' (2000-2014) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (2000-2014) *''Popeye'' (2000-2012) *''Precious Pupp'' (Shown on Atom Ant) *''Punkin' Puss and Mush Mouse'' (Shown on Magilla Gorilla) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (2000-2013) *''Richie Rich'' (2000-2013) *''Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long'' (Shown on Magilla Gorilla) *''The Road Runner Show'' (2000-2014) *''The Robonic Stooges (Shown on ''The Skatebirds) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' (2000-2014) *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (2000-2014) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (2002-2014) *''Scooby and Scrappy and Yabba-Doo!'' (2000-2014) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (2000-2018) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' (2000-2014) *''The Skatebirds'' (2000-2014) *''The Smurfs'' (2000-2018) *''Snagglepuss'' (2000-2014) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (2000-2007) *''Snorks'' (2000-2014) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (2000-2014) *''Space Ghost and Frankenstein Jr.'' (2000-2014) *''Space Ghost'' (2000-2014) *''Spike (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *Spike and Tyke (2000-2014) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *Squiddly Diddly'' (Shown on Secret Squirrel) *''The Three Musketeers'' (Shown on The Banana Splits) *''Tom and Jerry'' (2000-present) *''Top Cat'' (2000-2013) *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (2000-2014) *''Trollkins'' (2000-2010) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (2000-2012) *''Wacky Races'' (2000-2012) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (2000-2014) *''Wally Gator'' (2000-2014) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (2000-2014) *''Where's Huddles?'' (2000-2009) *''Wing Dings'' (Shown on Dastardly and Muttley and their Flying Machines) *''Winsome Witch'' (Shown on Secret Squirrel) *''Wonder Wheels'' (Shown on The Skatebirds) *''Woofer and Wimpers, Dog Detectives'' (Shown on The Skatebirds) *''Yakky Doodle'' (2000-2014) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (2000-2014) *''Yogi Bear'' (2000-2014) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (2000-2014) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (2000-2014) *''Zazoo U'' (2000-2014) 2001 *''The Adventures of Tintin (2001-2014) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (2001-2006) *''The Baby Huey Show'' (2001-2014) *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' (Shown on CB Bears) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (2001-2008) *''Channel Umptee-3'' (2001-2009) *''CB Bears'' (2001-2006) *''Dinosaurs'' (2001-2014) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (2001-2002) *''Generation O!'' (2001-2014) *''George and Mathan'' (2001-2014) *''Heyyy, It's the King (Shown on ''CB Bears) *''The Life & Times of Andrea Sussman'' (2001-2014) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (2001-2002) *''The Oz Kids'' (2001-2014) *''Pixie And Dixie and Mr. Jinks (2001-2014) *Posse Impossible'' (Shown on CB Bears) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2001-2007) *[[Richie Rich (1996)|''Richie Rich (1996)]] (2001-2010) *[[Seven Little Monsters|''Seven Little Monsters]] (2001-2012) *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' (Shown on CB Bears) *''Sky Commanders'' (2001-2004) *''The Tick'' (2001-2003) *''The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 Series)'' (2001-2006) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''Undercover Elephant'' (Shown on CB Bears) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (2001-2005) *''Wish Kid'' (2001) 2002 *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2002-2007) *''Aesop and Son'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (2002-2007) *''Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (2002-2007) *''Bump in the Night'' (2002-2007) *''Bullwinkle's Corner'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Casper and the Angles'' (2002-2013) *''The Centurions'' (2002-2006) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (2002-2006) *''Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos'' (2002-2014) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (2002-2008) *''Dog City'' (2002-2004) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (2002-2004) *''Dragon's Lair'' (2002-2008) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (2002-2003) *''Fractured Fairy Tales'' (Shown on ''The Rocky and Bullwickle Show'') *''Fox's Fun House'' (2002-2014) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (2002-2007) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' (2002-2009) *''Heathcliff'' (2002-2003) *''Hippety Hopper'' (2002) *''Hoppity Hopper'' (2002) *''Iggy Arbuckle (2002-2005) *The Magician'' (2002-2004) *''Mister T.'' (2002-2006) *''Mr. Know-It All'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''The Muppet Show'' (2002-2014) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (2002-2009) *''The New Archies'' (2002-2014) *''The New Shmoo'' (2002-2014) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (2002-2014) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (2002-2006) *''The Rocky and Bullwickle Show'' (2002-2013) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2013) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2003-2013) *Shazzan'' (2002-2005) *''Speed Buggy'' (2002-2014) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (2002-2005) *''Super Friends'' (2002-2006) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales'' (2002-2007) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (2002-2014) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2002-2006) *''Underdog'' (2002-2007) *''What-A-Mess!'' (2002-2013) *''The World of Commander McBagg'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2002) *''Young Robin Hood'' (2002) 2003 *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (2003-2018) *''Action Man'' (2003-2014) *''The Angry Beavers (2003-2007) *Angela Anaconda'' (2003-2005) *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' (2003-2014) *''Baby Huey (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Between the Lions (2003-2009) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (2003-2012) *''Birdz (2003-2014)'' *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2003) *''The Buford Files'' (Shown on Yogi's Space Race) *''The Bugs and Daffy Show'' (2003-2007) *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' (2003-2007) *''Casper and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''CatDog (2003-2007) *Cyberchase'' (2003-2008) *''Cybersix'' (2003-2010) *''Free Willy'' (2003) *''Herman and Katnip (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Invader Zim (2003-2014) *Johnson and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''Little Audrey (Shown on Casper and Friends) *The Little Lulu Show'' (2003-2014) *''Looney Tunes Meets Casper'' (2003-2007) *''Madeline'' (2003-2009) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (2003-2005) *''The Magic School Bus'' (2003-2007) *''Marsha and Becky Ft. Cow and Chicken'' (2003-2009) *''Masked Rider'' (2003-2004) *''Modern Madcaps (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Muppets Tonight'' (2003-2014) *''The NeverEnding Story'' (2003-2004) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2003-2006) *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (2003-2004) *''The Pink Panther (1993)'' (2003-2018) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (2003-2004) *''Porky Pig and Friends'' (2003-2007) *''Pound Puppies'' (2003-2013) *''Red Planet'' (2003-2014) *''Rimba's Island'' (2003-2006) *''Roswell Conspiracies: Alien, Myths and Legends'' (2003-2014) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (2003-2008) *''Sherlocks Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (2003-2006) *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' (2003-2013) *''Taz-Mania (2003-2005) *These Are the Days'' (2003-2007) *''Toonsylvania'' (2003-2007) *''What About Mimi? (2003-2014) *X-Men'' (2003-2009) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2003-2007) 2004 *''The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo'' (2004-2014) *''Animaniacs'' (2004-2009) *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (2004-2009) *''Battle of the Planets'' (2004-2005) *''The Berenstain Bears (2003 Series) (2004-2007) *Big Guy and Rusty the Robot Boy'' (2004-2014) *''The Blue Racer'' (Shown on ''The Pink Panther'') *''Bobby's World'' (2004-2012) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (2004-2014) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (2004-2014) *''Casper and Woody Woodpecker (2004-2014) *The Chuck Jones Show'' (2004) *''Crazylegs Crane'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Dilbert (2004-2010) *DragonTales'' (2004-2009) *''Duckman Privated Dick, Family Man'' (2004-2014) *''Family Dog'' (2004-2010) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (Shown on ''Yogi's Space Race'') *''The Galloping Ghost'' (Shown on ''Yogi's Space Race'') *''G.I. Joe A Real American Hero'' (2004-2005) *''He-Man and the Masters of Universe'' (2004-2005) *''The Inspector'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Life with Louie'' (2004-2008) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2004-2008) *''Misterjaw'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Mr. Magoo'' (2004-2006) *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' (2004-2009) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2004-2009) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2004-2008) (Seasons 1 & 2 Only) *''Paw Paws'' (2004-2006) *''The Pink Panther'' (2004-2010) *''The Ripping Friends'' (2004-2014) *''Robin (2004-2010) *Space Goofs'' (2004-2006) *''The Storyteller'' (2004-2014) *''Super Globetrollers'' (2004-2005) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (2004) (Shown on ''Tom and Jerry'') *''Tijuana Toads'' (Shown on ''The Pink Panther'') *''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (2004) *''The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show'' (2004-2006) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess'' (2004-2013) 2005 *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (2005-2014) (Shown on SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' (2005-2016) *''Arthur (2005-2009) (Season 3-4-5-6 Only) *Baby Looney Tunes'' (2005-present) *''Batfink'' (2005) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''Beetleborgs Metallix'' (2005-2007) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (2005-2007) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (2005-2017) *''Code Lyoko'' (2005-2009) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur (2005-2014) *Dragon'' (2005-2014) *''Droopy and Dripple'' (Shown on Tom and Jerry Kids) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005-2010) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''Eek! the Cat'' (2005-2010) *''Father of the Pride (2005-2014) *The Flintstone Kids'' (2005-2014) *''George Shrinks'' (2005-2013) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2005-2009) *''Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosaurs'' (2005) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2005-2014) *''Justice League'' (2005-2010) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2005-2010) *''The Littles'' (2005-2014) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action'' (2005-2009) *''Maya and Miguel'' (2005-2009) *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends'' (2005-2010) *''Mother Goose Stories'' (2005-2007) *''Pecola (2005-2009) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2005-2014) *Peppa Pig'' (2005) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (2005-2009) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2005-2016) *''The Porky Pig Show'' (2005-2007) *''Postcards From Buster'' (2005-2007) *''Power Rangers Zeo (2005-2006) *Power Rangers Turbo (2005-2006) *Power Rangers in Space (2005-2006) *Power Ranger Lost Galaxy (2005-2006) *Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2005-2007) *''Shelly Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' (2005-2006) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2005-2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2005-2014) *''Spike and Tyke'' (Shown on Tom and Jerry Kids) *''Super Secret, Secret Squirrel'' (Shown on 2 Stupid Dogs) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''Swamp Thing'' (2005-2009) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2005-2013) *''That's Warner Bros.!'' (2005-2006) *''Thunderbirds'' (2005-2012) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (2005-2014, 2018) *''ToonHeads'' (2005) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 Series)'' (2005-2006) *''What's With Andy?'' (2005-2014) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (2005-2016) *''Young Hercules'' (2005-2014) 2006 *''The Addams Family (1992)'' (2006-2013) *''Alienators: Evoution Continues'' (2006-2014) *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' (2006-2014) *''Babar (2006-2017) *Beast Machines: Transformers (2006-2014) *Beast Wars: Transformers (2006-2014) *Being Ian'' (2006-2014) *''Blaster's Universe (2006-2017) *Care Bears'' (2006-2014) *''Cave Kids'' (2006-2012) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-present) *''Dial M for Monkey '' (Shown on Dexter's Laboratory) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2006-2007) *''Golly Gopher'' (Shown on Kevin Whitney & Friends) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (2006-2009) *''Invasion American'' (2006-2014) *''The Justice Friends'' (Shown on Dexter's Laboratory) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2006-2007) *''Kevin Whitney & Friends'' (2006-2009) *''Mike, Lu & Og '' (2006-2010) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (2006-2008) *''Pokémon'' (2006-2017) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2006-2007) *Power Rangers Time Force (2006-2007) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2006-2007) *The Popeye Show'' (2006-2007) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (2006-2010) *Time Squad (2006-2010 *''Toad Patrol'' (2006-2008) *''Totally Spies!'' (2006-2008) *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' (2006-2010) *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' (2006-2017) *''Wild West of C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (2006-2007) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (2006-2010) 2007 *''Adventures from The Book of Virtues'' (2007-2009) *''The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show'' (2007-2008) *''Cow and Chicken'' (2007-2014) *''The Daffy Duck Show'' (2007-2010) *''Dennis the Menace'' (2007-2010) *''Dumb and Dumber'' (2007-2014) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2007-2008) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (2007-2009) *''Horrid Henry'' (2007-2014) *''I Am Weasel'' (Shown on Cow and Chicken) *''Jamal the Funny Frog Show'' (2007-2009) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2007-2010) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2007-2013) *''Klutter!'' (2007-2008) *''Late Night Black & White'' (2007-2008) *''Medabots'' (2007-2013) *''Muppet Hour'' (2007-2014) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (2007-2015) *''Out Of Jimmy's Head'' (2007) *''Stanley (2007-2010) *Savage Dragon'' (2007-2008) *''Toupou'' (2007-2014) *''What a Cartoon!'' (2007) 2008 *''64 Zoo Lane (2008-2014) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2008-2010) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2008-2016) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2008-2014) *''Busytown Mysteries (2008-2014) *Danger Rangers (2008-2015) *Dink the Little Dinosaur'' (2008-2009) *''Dinosaur King'' (2008-2014) *''Exosquad'' (2008-2009) *''Fantasic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2008-2009) *''Fraggle Rock'' (2008-2013) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2008-2014) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2008-2015, 2018) *''Kipper'' (2008-2009) *''The Land Before Time'' (2008-2012) *''Little Muppet Monsters (2008-2009) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2008-2010) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2008-2009) *''My Pet Monster (2008-2012) *Phantom Investigators'' (2008-2009) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2015) *''ReBoot'' (2008-2014) *''The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour'' (2008-2014) *''Sonic X'' (2008-2014) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (2008-2014) *''Voltron Defenders of the Universe'' (2008-2009) *''Wow Wow Wubbzy! (2008-2013) 2009 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (2009-2014) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (2009-2010) *''Camp Candy'' (2009-2014) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2009-present *''Curious George'' (2009-2018) *''Dinozaurs'' (2009-2014) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2009-2014, 2016) *''Fraggle Rock The Animated Series'' (2009-2014) *''Mega Babies'' (2009-2014) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2009-2013) *''Mummies Alive'' (2009-2014) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2009-2014) *''Sally Bollywood'' (2009-2014) *''Samurai Jack'' (2009-2014) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2009-2014) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2009-2014) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2009-2010) *''Teen Titans'' (2009-2014) (will return in 2017 or 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Series)'' (2009-2015) *''The Batman (2009) *Tommy & Oscar'' (2009-2014) *''Tutenstein'' (2009-2016) *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego'' (2009-2013) *''Will and Dewilt'' (2009-2014) *''Winx Club'' (2009-2013) 2010 *''6Teen (2010-2013) *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (2010-2015) *Beethoven'' (2010-2013) *''Ben 10'' (2010-2014) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''D'Myna Leagues'' (2010-2012) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2010-2014) *''Fantastic Max'' (2010-2013) *''George of the Jungle'' (2010-2014) *''Grossology'' (2010-2014) *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010) *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (2010-2014) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2010-2013) *The Jim Henson Hour'' (2010-2014) *''Magi-Nation'' (2010-2014) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2010-2014) *''Mighty Max'' (2010-2014) *''Moolah Beach'' (2010) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010-2015) *''Problem Child'' (2010-2011) *''Real Scary Stories'' (2010) *''Spider-Man'' (2010-2016) *''Spider-Man Ulimited'' (2010-2016) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (2010-2014) *''World of Quest'' (2010-2014) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (2010-2014) 2011 *''The Addams Family'' (2011-2013) *''Beetlejuice'' (2011-2013) *''C Bear and Jamal'' (2011-2012) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2011-2013) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2011-2013) *''Monster Force'' (2011-2012) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2011-2013) *''The Musters'' (2011-2013) *''Ned's Newt'' (2011-2014) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-2014) *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2011-2014) *''Stickin' Around'' (2011-2014) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (2011-2014) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) 2012 *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2012-2015) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-2013) *''Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers'' (2012-2014) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (2012-2014) *''Babar and the Adventures of Babou (2012-2015) *Ben 10 Ominverse'' (2012-2014) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''Earthworm Jim'' (2012-2013) *''Eon Kid'' (2012-2014) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2012-present) *''George of the Jungle (2007 Series)'' (2012-2016) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville'' (2012-2013) *''UBOS: Ultimate Book Of Spells'' (2012-2014) *''Young Justice'' (2012-2013) 2013 *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (2013-2014) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (2013-2014) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (2013-2014) *''Blazing Dragons'' (2013-2018) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2013) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (2013) *''Gadget Boy'' (2013-2015) *''The Garfield Show'' (2013-2017) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2013-present) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (2013-2014) *''Hero: 108'' (2013-2014) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes (2013-2014) *Johnny Test'' (2013-2015) *''Kid vs. Kat (2013-2015) *Madballs (2013-2014) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (2013-2016) *''Round the Twist'' (2013) *''Spliced'' (2013-2015) 2014 *''All Hail King Julien'' (2014-2016, 2017) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2014-2018) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2014-2015) *''Chowder'' (2014-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2014-2015, 2018) *''Goosebumps'' (2014-2016) *Handy Manny (2014-present) *''It's Archie'' (2014-2016) *Jungle Junction (2014-present) *Little Einsteins (2014-present) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2014-2017) *''Monster Allergy'' (2014-2015) *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (2014-2015) *''Poochini'' (2014-2015) *''Ratz'' (2014-2017) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2014-2018) *''Scaredy Squrriel (2014-2018) *Special Agent Oso (2014-present *Teen Titans Go!'' (2014-2018) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (Shown on ''Tom and Jerry) 2015 *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) *Camp Lakebottom (2015-2016) *Dreamworks Dragons (2015) *Grojband (2015-2017) *Mummy Nanny (2015-2016) *Numb Chucks (2015-2017) *Shaun the Sheep (2015-2017) *Sonic Boom (2015-2018 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (2015-2018) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2015-2017) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2015-present) *''Transfromers: Robots in Disguise'''' (2015-2016) *Wabbit'' (2015-present) *''Zig and Sharko'' (2015-2016) 2016 * Bunnicula (2016-present) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2016-present) * Dawn of the Croods ''(2016-present) * ''Nature Cat ''(2016-present) * ''Peanuts (2016-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016-2018) * Turbo Fast ''(2016-2017) 2017 * ''Ben 10 (Reboot) (will arrive in either 2017 or 2018) * Clarence (2017-present) * Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz ''(2017-2018) * ''Grizzy and the Lemmings ''(2017) * ''My Knight and Me (2017-2018) * My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2017) * OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes! (2017) * Uncle Grandpa ''(2017-2018) * ''Wacky Races (Reboot) ''(2017-2018) 2018 * ''Adventure Time (2018-present) * Atomic Betty ''(will arrive Winter in 2018) * ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''(will arrive Fall in 2018) * ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''(will arrive in either 2018 or 2019) * ''Chop Socky Chooks ''(will arrive Winter in 2018) * ''Chuck's Choice (will arrive in 2018) * Clarence (2018-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series ''(will arrive in 2018) * ''Doraemon ''(will arrive Winter 2018) * ''Hanazuki Full of Treasures ''(will arrive in 2018) * ''Harvey Street Kids ''(will arrive Winter in 2018) * ''Hotel Transylvania: The Series (will arrive in 2018) * Legend Quest (2018-2019) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ''(2018-present) * ''Megas XLR ''(will arrive Winter in 2018) * ''Mighty Magiswords (2018-present) * Mysticons ''(2018-present) * ''Paqure Timmy Time (2018) * Regular Show ''(2018-present) * ''Secret Mountian Fort Awsome ''(2018-present) * ''Steven Universe ''(2018-present) * ''Summer Camp Island ''(will arrive in July 2018) * ''Supernoobs ''(will arrive in 2018) * ''Taffy (2018) * Transfromers ''(will arrive Winter in 2018) * ''Unikitty! ''(2018) * ''We Bare Bears (2018-present) * The ZuhZuhs ''(2018) 2019 * ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series ''(Spring in 2019) * ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''(will arrive Spring in 2019) * ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2019) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ''(will arrive in 2019) * ''Looney Tunes Cartoons ''(2019) * ''MaXi (2019) * Scooby-Doo! Gess Who? (Coming to 2019) * Sidekick (Coming to 2019) * Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs (Coming to 2019) 2020 * Bunny Maloney (2020) * Dive Olly Dive! (2020) * Doki (2020) * * * * * * * * * * * 2021 * 2022 * 2023 * 2024 * 2025 * 2026 * 2027 * 2028 * 2029 * 2030 * 2031 * 2032 * 2033 * 2034 * 2035 * 2036 * 2037 * 2038 * 2039 * 2040 * Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang